


MINE

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Crazy, Death, Gay Sex, Hate, Jealous Yuri, Killing, Love, M/M, Psycho, Senpai Notice Me, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane





	1. Chapter One

Victor and Yuri. They grew up in the same town, went to the same school, but it wasn't until high school when they became friends. Victor was very found of Yuri. He was a sweet adorable dorky mess with glasses, and Victor... well Victor loved him. Of course he didn't tell Yuri that. 

Victor couldn't just tell Yuri, hey I know this is crazy, but ever since I saw you it was love at first sight and I fall in love with you more and more everyday and you never leave my mind, you are all I think about and dream about and my heart aches for you... 

Victor kept his feelings to himself, even though it killed him inside, he did it for the sake of their friendship. Little did Victor know Yuri felt the same way. 

Eventually, Victor finally grew some balls and told Yuri the truth about how he feels. Now the two are together and almost never apart. What Victor doesn't know, is that Yuri had always been madly obsessed with him. 

Now Victor was Yuri's. Yuri's and only Yuri's. Yuri is possessive, crazy possessive. He over heard girls talking about how hot Victor was, and he put death threats in all their lockers; and a boy planned on asking Victor out once and that boy "mysteriously" ended up in the hospital the next day, and these things happened before they started dating! 

Then one day... something truly terrible happened. Victor had to stay after school for tutoring, and Yuri was forced to wait outside the school for him. Victor came out at the other side of the school, where Chris was sitting against the building. He looked sad and depressed. "What's wrong?" Victor asked, being the caring person that he is. 

"My girlfriend dumped me, and I don't know why," he said with a sigh. "I am very attractive." Chris rose to his feet. "Though you are way hotter than I am."

Victor blushed. "Thank you Chris, but my boyfriend is waiting on me so I should get going-" Chris pulled him close and forced a kiss on his mouth. Yuri, who had been walking around looked for his lover, saw this and was outraged. He stormed off, deciding to get his revenge later. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Yuri ignored Victor, who was to Yuri, playing the victim card. He saw that on Facebook that Chris would be at Phichit's party tonight. The perfect place to get his revenge. He went to the party, Chris and revenge the only things on his mind. He saw Chris sneak upstairs with some slut, and went after them. He waited a moment before kicking open the door. Chris and the whore were making out on the bed. They pulled away from each other and Chris stood up. "Want something Yuri?" He asked highly annoyed. "I am busy."

Yuri punched Chris right the face. "You kissed." Another punch. "My." Punch. "Boyfriend!" He shoved Chris hard against the wall and slapped him as hard as he could. The hoe left as they started to fight. Chris was bigger and stronger, sure, but Yuri was more motivated.

He charged at Chris as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Chris, causing his to fall out the window. Yuri fled from the scene. Phichit stopped him in the hall, but Yuri made an excuse about having homework to do and left. 

Yuri then when to Victor's house. Victor didn't know that Yuri saw the kiss, but he didn't tell Yuri about it either. Victor was in his room crying, because he was sad that Yuri was ignoring him. There was a knock at his window. Victor got up and opened it. It was Yuri. "We need to talk. Now." Yuri said harshly, and glared at Victor.


	2. Smut

Victor stared Yuri for a moment before letting him in. "Y-Yuri," he stuttered and wiped his eyes. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Yuri pinned Victor hard against the wall and kiss him hard and rough. "You are mine," Yuri growled against against Victor's lips. Victor pushed Yuri off of him. "Y-you can't just ignore me all day," Victor said both mad at Yuri and scared of him. "And come in here and..."

"Don't you dare play the victim card Victor Nikiforov," Yuri snapped at him. "I saw Chris kissing you and now I am going to make it very clear that you are MINE." Yuri shoved Victor down on the bed. Yuri climbed on top of him after took his own shirt off and threw it aside. "Yuri have you been drinking?" Victor whispered. He didn't taste alcohol when they kissed. "Don't change the subject damn it!" Yuri snapped. 

"Yeah Chris kissed me, but I didn't know that you saw..." Victor whispered.  
"Yeah and you didn't plan on telling me either now did you?" Yuri asked as he looked into Victor's eyes.  
"I- I was going to, but you never answered me," Victor whispered and Yuri kissed him harder than before. Yuri pulled away and started kissing Victor's neck, leaving love bites which caused Victor to moan. Yuri pulled away and ripped Victor's shirt open, popping all the buttons off. Victor gasped. Yuri bent down and kissed Victor's nipple before biting it. The older boy whimpered. "Ah~ Yuri~" 

The two have both made love and fucked before, but Victor didn't really want to at that moment. He just wanted to talk to Yuri, and sort things out; but he also didn't want to make Yuri even more mad at him. Yuri jerked Victor's pants off and threw them in the floor. "That is no excuse," Yuri snapped. "I love you and this is how I am treated. Well now I am going to fuck you as hard as I can until you feel the pain that I feel on the inside." 

Victor gasped a little as Yuri took his own pants and boxers off. Yuri got the handcuffs out of the nightstand drawer and handcuffed Victor's hands after pinning them above his head. Yuri spread Victor's legs and licked Victor's hole a few times. The older boy shivered and moaned softly at Yuri's actions. Yuri pulled away and lined his dick up with Victor's hole. "L-lube..." Victor whispered and Yuri shook his head. "No," he snapped. "I'm going to make it hurt." 

"Y-yuri... pl-please don't..." Victor begged. 

"Nope. That is not going to work," Yuri said as shoved the head of his dick in Victor's ass. Victor cried out. Out of the times they did this, it was never so raw. Without any warning Yuri shoved the rest of his dick in Victor's ass. Victor screamed. "Yuri!" He started breathing heavily. 

Yuri started thrusting hard and fast. Victor, didn't like this at all. Yuri wasn't doing it to please Victor, no he was only doing it to hurt him. 

Yuri bent Victor's legs, so his knees were at his ears. Yuri fucked him harder and Victor cried out with each thrust. Victor felt tears fill his eyes and fuck this was painful. Victor screamed as Yuri sped up his thrusts. Yuri shifted a bit and fucked him even harder. Victor started crying and it was hard for him to breath, and at that moment he was so thankful not to be a virgin, because it would hurt even worse. Yuri growled and he was breathing hard too. He pounded into Victor as hard as he could and Victor screamed as his vision went dark. 

Victor cried out in mainly pain and very little pleasure. Yuri stopped as he came into Victor. Victor groaned as he came shortly after. "Yuri..." Victor whispered and blinked away his tears . "Can you please forgive me? I'm so sorry." 

Yuri pulled out and laid beside him. He kissed Victor's head gently. "Of course," he whispered softly. "I love you. I can't stay mad at you forever."


End file.
